College Love
by Mrs.Styles349
Summary: Amy is new at Station Square College. She didn't expect her roommate to be a boy. Neither did he. Will they be best friends or will it become something more? My first story! Hope you enjoy! Sonamy.
1. The New Girl

The say life is an adventure, and that you should take that bull by the horns and ride it until you fall off. For our friend Amy… she is still riding that bull and hanging on for dear life. She is starting a new chapter in her life…. she's going to college. Right now, she is entering the campus while looking around. The college is called Station Square College. It has two floors and on the right there are two building for dorms. The campus is a bright brick-red, with healthy flowers and trees surrounding it. Amy took it all in and parked her car in front of the campus. She gathered her stuff: notebooks, folders, iPhone, sunglasses, and other things you would need on the first day of college. She stepped out of her car, and looked around her once more. She closed her eyes, took a deep breath and continued to walk to get registered. She was wearing a half baby blue shirt with a white tank top underneath. With that, she wore blue ripped jeans and her favorite red Converse. She might have looked call to anyone who passed by…. but there was practically a party in her head.

'AHHHHHHHHH! I'm so exited! I can't believe I'm actually here! All that hard work really paid off. I wonder who my roommate is going to be. I hope that person is nice. I wonder how Cream is doing with me being gone. Ugh. Come on Amy! Pull yourself together! You promised yourself and Cream that you wouldn't cry on the first DAY! Okay…. Take a deep breath'.

She did just that. Breath in. Breath out. It really didn't work though. She was still screaming in her mind.

'_AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!'_

As she entered the office that allowed her to get her room, she speed walked up to the front desk . There was a pink wolf with straight pink hair in a black jacket and a black skirt that stopped just above her knees. She looked up and saw Amy standing with a warm, friendly smile. She returned the smile and pulled out her hand to shake.

"Hey there. I'm Abby. Your dorm secretary. You must be new here" she assumed.

Amy pulled out her and they both shook hands. They retreated their hands and Amy answered.

"Hi! I'm Amy. Amy Rose, and yeah I'm new here," she said with a small giggle.

"Well then. Welcome to Station Square College. Hope you enjoy being here!" she said with the same warm smile.

Amy gave her all the information needed and waited patiently while Abby input it all in her computer.

"Oh no" she said. Amy snapped out of her daze and looked at her with a worried look.

"What is it?" she asked hesitantly. Abby looked up at her and started to explain.

"Well, since you came just on the date line, there is only one more room."

Amy let out her breath. She thought it was something_ actually _important.

"I don't see the problem?" she asked. Abby hesitated a little in whether she should tell her. She was going to find out anyway so might as well get it over with.

"The last room is with... with a _boy" _she answered. Amy's eyes widened. WHAT?! A BOY! What the hell was she supposed to do now? Abby, as sensing her discomfort, said "He's really not that bad. I'm sure you guys will get along" she finished with a comforting smile. Amy though about it for a minute. Well... there was nothing else to do. She was stuck. This was all that she could afford so there was no going back. She looked back at Abby, who was smiling warmly. She sighed heavily and began to speak

"Alright... I guess there's nothing I can do for now" she said. Abby grinned and put the rest of Amy's information in the computer. Once she was done, she gave Amy the key and the room number.

Room 206 on the 3rd floor. Great. Now there _was_ no going back.

Once she found the room she stud there. Just... looking at the door. This was not her plan at all. Her plan was to make friends with someone that was NOT a boy. She let out a sad sigh.

'_Well...here goes nothing. he better not be a perverted roommate. Now THAT would be a nightmare.' _


	2. Nice to meet you?

**Don't own Amy or Sonic. They belong to SEGA. Abby is mine though from the first chapter.**

* * *

Amy's P.O.V

I can't believe I'm cramped up in a room with a boy. This was not my plan at all. Ugh, he better not start hitting on me. I might be a girl, but that doesn't mean I can't punch. Besides, I have my trusty Piko Piko Hammer. Then we'll see who's the girl. Hehe.

After having that though, I gave a small smile. I pulled out the key that Abby gave me and opened the door. The room was... well... very big actually. To my left, there was a long, black couch that was big enough for more than two people. In the center was a small table and was close enough to the couch so you could put your feet up. On my far Right there was a counter with a small microwave put inside. YES! Now I don't have to drive all the way to McDonald's just to get food. What really surprised me was that there was a small flat screen TV hooked up to the wall. How awesome is that? I guess being here won't be so bad. I looked further on to see two doors next to each other. I opened the one on the right.

My prayers have been answered. Two separate bedrooms. Thank you Lord!

I went ahead and walked inside and looked around. I was really comfy to be honest. There was a slide mirror closet and a desk in the corner of the room. Seeing that there were two separate rooms made me a bit more comfortable.

Almost.

I continued exploring the place and noticed, much to my dismay, that we only had one bathroom. We also had a small kitchen with a mini fridge on the right side. Once my "exploring" was done I had to make a few trips from my car to the dorm to put away my stuff. I really didn't want to bring to many things from home but my mother insisted I at lest take a few. My mom really is worries to much put I told her that I would come and visit when I can. That lifted her spirits up but not that much. By the time Ii was done with bringing the last box in, I was exhausted. I collapsed on the long sturdy bed and decided to take a nap before I do anything else. My eyes were feeling heavy until I closed them completely. Going to a deep slumber.

* * *

**Sonic's P.O.V**

Shit. Do they _now_ decide to tell me that I'll be sharing a room with a girl? The worst part is that its to late to change anything and I'll be stuck with her for the rest of the year until I graduate. GREAT! Now, if this was my cousin Shadow, that would be a whole different story. I would imagine him not having a problem with it and probably take advantage of the situation. Now _I _would not do something like that. Although... I'll do admit that I do tend to sometimes get, you know, I little pervy but not that much. I blame the hormones. As soon as I admitted defeat on the subject of having a girl roommate, I decided to go back to the dorm. All my stuff was already there since I went ahead and put it all there myself before I went on my search for answers. Of course, I didn't get any.

Once I arrived at the dorm, I let myself in and looked around again. Then I noticed that one room door was creaked open slightly. I walked up to it and opened the door wide. I looked at the sleeping form on the bed. She was a pink hedgehog with quills that stopped at her waist. She wore a white tank top with a baby blue half shirt on top. She had on blue ripped jeans and red Converse. Her room was packed with boxes, more than I had that's for sure. I walked more inside to take a good look at her face. Even though her eyes were closed, she did have a cute face.

Reminder, I said _cute._

Now what? She's asleep, what am I supposed to do now? I looked at her again. I better wake her up.

I shook her gently and saw her stir a bit. I shook her more until she opened her with wide jade eyes.

Uh oh.

* * *

**Amy's P.O.V**

"WHO THE HELL ARE YOU!?"

I got out of bed and pulled out my hammer, holding above my head. He looked up at me with emerald-green eyes.

"Whoa! Hold on a minute! First of, calm your tits down and put that...that... thing down." she said, suggesting to my hammer. I did as he said and put it down. I glared at him, I still didn't know who he was. He continued.

"Okay, I'm your new roommate. Sonic. Sonic the Hedgehog."

He stretched his arm out for a handshake. I shook it.

"Amy Rose."

We retracted our hands and stood in an awkward silence. I took a better look at him. He was a tall, blue hedgehog with long quills. He was wearing a gray hoodie with blue jeans. He had on red sneakers with a white line running horizontal with a gold buckle. I looked up at his face and noticed he was looking at me. Our eyes met put we quickly looked away. He broke the silence.

"So...were did you get the hammer?"

I honestly didn't know.

"It's an ability so, I don't know. It only appears when I need it." He nodded as a response.

"Um, so... I guess we'll be roomies now huh?" I asked.

"Yup."

* * *

**YAY! Finally done. That took longer than I expected. Hope you enjoy!**


	3. Weird first day

**Here's the next one guys! Amy and Sonic don't belong to me. They belong to SEGA.**

* * *

**Amy's P.O.V**

After our little meeting with one another we decided to talk in the little living room that we had and sat down on the couch. We didn't really talk much until I asked him if we could by any chance change our rooms, but he said he that he already checked with everyone and that there's nothing we can do. All the rooms were taken except for this room and they had nowhere to put us in so... here we are. Before we talked about anything else, I waned to get to know him better.

"Sooooo...why are you here? I mean, what are studying for?" I asked.

He looked up at me. His green eyes looking deeply in mine. A small smile on his lips.

He chuckled a bit before answering." I'm actually here to train for the Olympics."

WHAT? THE OLYMPICS?!

"What field are you training on?" I asked intrigued by his dream of participating in the Olympics. He turned his whole body around to face me and continued.

" I'm taking Track and Field. I did it a lot in high school and it soon became my passion. I won a lot of trophies as well and got a lot of scholarships. So, here I am. This is also the only place were they have a personal trainer so I can really focus on it making my dream."

Wow. This guy really does have high hopes. I admire him for that.

" So, why are you here?" he asked me. I snapped out of my daze and looked at him.

Might as well tell him.

"I'm here to be a Photojournalist." I was hoping he would laugh at my face for having such a pathetic dream compared to his. But he actually surprised me.

"That's great! So you're gonna travel and take amazing pictures and then right about them?"

"Yup." I smiled at him. No one ever really took me seriously about becoming a photojournalist. My sister always thought it was pointless to take pictures of things that people have already seen before. But that's not the case. I want to take pictures of places that people don't even bother of looking at. I always say that there is beauty in everything, you just have to look at it from a different angle. And that's what I'm going to show the world. That's something my sister will never understand. Her name is Rosy, she's a fashion designer and right now she's in London for a big fashion show or something. She's a pink hedgehog but a darker shade of pink. Her quills stop at her lower back and slightly wavy. Rosy is quite...um... scary. I don't see how Scrouge doesn't run from her from time to time. I guess love makes you see more than that. Not that I have had the same experience. But that's another story. One that I don't want to remember.

After our talk, we decided to take all our stuff out and make our rooms more... colorful. It took me a while to unload all my stuff but I managed to finish just in time to take a quick shower. Before I did that, I noticed that the was an envelope at the bottom of a box. I raised an eyebrow and picked up the envelope. I set down the box and sat on my bed with the new covers on them. They were red with pink flowers around the edges. My mom picked them out for me.

I'm still her little girl.

On the front of the envelope there was neat writing that said:

To: Amy

Hope you don't have to use these sis.

From: Rosy

What the hell? What does she mean by not using the-

"OH MY GOD ROSY! YOU GAVE ME CONDOMS?!"

I screamed so loud that I think Sonic might have heard me. Why the hell would she give me condoms? I'm not even... UGH! At that moment, Sonic ran to my room with a confusing face.

"You okay?"

"Yeah! Um, everything's fine." I quickly hid the envelope under a nearby pillow and gave an awkward smile.

"You sure? Because I heard something about con-"

"No no no no no. I'm fine. Really. Um, I'm going to take a shower." I quickly gathered the things I needed at ran out the room. Sonic stood there with a with a suspicious face. I hope he doesn't find them.

* * *

**Sonic's P.O.V**

Well... that was weird. I wonder what she got from this Rosy she screamed about. I went back to my room and got out my guitar. I'm not really good at it but I'm learning. I played a while until there was a knock on the door. Amy was still in the shower so I got up and answered.

At the door there was a grey wolf with a green shirt and light brown shorts. He handed me an envelope.

"There's a meeting for all the new students in front of the library so you guys should head down there." he said.

I nodded and went back inside and closed the door. I didn't hear the shower so I imagined she had finished and went back to her room. I opened the door while looking at the letter.

"Amy, they gave us a letter and told us that he have to-" I broke off my sentence when I looked up.

She was naked. Well, she had on her panties and was clipping her bra but that is just as equivalent as being naked. I was frozen in place and couldn't move. That's when she turned around.

Shit.

Her eyes went wide and I was still frozen. She reached for the towel on her bed and covered herself. A glare an her face.

"AHHHH! WHAT THE FUCK!? HAVE YOU EVER HEARD OF KNOCKING INSTEAD OF BARGING INTO A GIRLS ROOM!?" she screamed with a faint blush on her cheeks.

That's when I reacted and held up my arms in defense.

"OH GOD! I'M SORRY! I'M SO SORRY! Um.. I'll wait outside." I closed the door and leaned against my door. I held my face in my hands in guilt. Crap. I really messed up now.

She came out a few seconds later with a red tank top with blue skinny jeans and her red Converse. I looked up at her and noticed that she still had that faint blush on her cheeks.

"Look, I'm really sorry about that. I didn't know that you were... you know..." I drifted off and avoided looking at her eyes. I heard her let out a heavy sigh.

"Its okay. You didn't know. But next time... knock first okay?" she finished while rubbing her arm and looking at the ground.

"Yeah. Okay. Sorry... again." I apologized again. She looked at me at gave me a small smile.

"Apology accepted. Now come on. We need to go to the meeting." she walked ahead and opened the door. She looked back at me, waiting. I got up and walked to her. We walked out side and I locked the door.

We walked side by side.

We didn't talk. Not after that moment. Once we arrived at the meeting, they just talked about how they wanted us to do our best and expected success and blah blah blah. I didn't really pay attention though. That image of Amy being half-naked was still in my mind. It's not gonna go away any time soon.

Not that I mind.

After the meeting, we went back to our dorm and noticed that it was already dark out. We said our good nights and went to bed. Classes start tomorrow. I got into my bed and turned out the lamp in the near by desk I had. I dreamed of Amy being half-naked. She had curves.

_**Sexy curves.**_

This really isn't going away any time soon. Oh well. Might as well enjoy it while I can.

Hormones.

* * *

**Here you go guys! Review if you like! :)**


	4. Family Advice

**Sonic and Tails do not belong to ME! Eric the Lion does.**

* * *

**Sonic's P.O.V**

_BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!BE-_

I slammed my alarm clock and groaned. Who invented alarm clocks? The noise is so annoying I actually broke one in high school. Today was going to meet my personal coach for the first day and I was really excited. The letter they sent home really didn't give me much information about the gut but they did tell me that he went to the Olympics himself and was a gold medalist. They also mentioned that I was really lucky to have him so I'm guessing he's pretty important. Learn from the best I guess. I got up from bed and stretched a bit before getting ready. I put on a white beater with blue shorts and my favorite red shoes. I got out of my room and went to the kitchen and got out a bottle of water from the mini fridge. I thought I might need it. I was about to walk out the room when I remembered I had a roommate. A girl no less. So I went back inside to my room and got out a pen and paper. I wrote her a note and taped it in the mini fridge and walked out again. It was 5:58 in the morning so it was still pretty dark out. I reached into my pocket and got out the letter he sent a few days ago.

_'You should met me at the football field at 6:00 a.m. Be on time.'_

Heh. I'll be there.

I looked up and saw that I was at the lobby of the building and looked at the clock.

5:59.

Perfect. I put the letter back in my pocket and ran out the door. My instinct took over and I ran freedom always felt good. I never got tired of it. The wind blowing my quills around, the beat off my feet beating down on the ground like a drum. The way all the colors around me got mixed together like water colors. I ran faster creating a whistle in my ear. It might bother some people but not me. That just means I'm getting loser.

_'Just a little more.'_

I picked up the pace and ran faster. I looked back and smirked. A blue streak glowed behind me. I looked forward and I could see the football field. Time for the final blow. I ran faster...and faster...and faster. Until finally...

I broke the sound barrier. I an explosion. YES!

Shadow called it a Sonic Boom. It's catchy. I guess I'll call it that.

I arrived at the field and looked around. The field was a soft glowing green with fresh white paint in it.

"Just on time kid." I heard someone call from behind me. I turned around and I swear I almost fainted. Well... passed out. Yeah. That's a more manly way of saying it.

In front of me stood Eric the Lion.

My idol from the Olympics. He won many gold metals and trophies. More than I have. But I'm not that far from him. He wore a white shirt with red basketball shorts and Nike's no his feet. He also had a shiny silver whistle around his neck. I guess I'll be hearing that a lot. He was a lot taller than on TV. His mane looks bigger too. This is gonna be so AWSOME!

"Nice to meet you Mis -"

"Please Sonic. None of that mister stuff. I'm not that old." he smiled

I laughed nervously. We shook hands and got to training right away. It was harder than I thought. I had to run around the field like... I lost count. But I'm sure I ran more than 10 times. The guy blowed the whistle like every FIVE SECONDS! I guess this is training for them.

"COME ON SONIC! YOU WON'T MAKE IT TO THE OLYMPICS IF YOU'RE THAT SLOW! PICK UP THE PACE!"

Did he just call me slow? Oh, no he didn't! I'll show this guy. He might be my idol, but no one calls me SLOW!

I ran faster until everything became a blur. I heard the explosion again and I knew that I broke the sound barrier again. I bet even he can't do THAT! HA!

I stopped after a few minutes and ran to his side. I was a little dizzy from running around. His eyes were wide.

That'll teach him. No ONE calls ME SLOW!

" Well...how did...how did I do?" I asked him, panting deeply. That really took all of my energy.

"Um,... very good, actually. Um.. why don't you go back to your dorm and call it a day. I think you ran enough."

HA! Speechless!

I said goodbye and walked back. I didn't have enough energy to run back. I was half way there when,

"Hey Sonic!"

I looked back and saw my brother Tails. I smiled and waved at him. He was wearing a red shirt with blue jeans and black Jordan's.

"Hey Tails! How ya been?" I asked him once he caught up with me.

"Fine. I saw you practice out in the field. You really showed him huh?"

I laughed. Tails was my adopted little brother. We both got the chance to be here. Me for my athletic gift, and he got here for his smarts in mechanical things and such. He looks up to me for guidance so I try to be strong for him. I don't want to let him down. There was one time when he saw me weak that he ended being the one to help me up my feet. It was when my mom died. I was supposed to be home put I got detention for something I didn't do and she had to come and pick me up from school. She never got there though. So I decided to just run back home. When I got there the first thing I saw was Tails lying on the floor crying his eyes out. I ran to him and tried to calm him down. When he finally did, I asked him why he was crying and he told me that mom got in a car accident by a drunk driver. I couldn't stop crying that day. I blamed myself of it. If I wasn't in detention that day she would still be alive. Tails tried to comfort me but it only helped me a little bit. After that we had to live with my grandparents in Station Square. We lived there ever since. I couldn't rely on my dad because he left us right after mom died. He was so heart broken about it that he called me a murderer. Of course Tails told me that it wasn't my fault, that I had no way of knowing. I felt so weak that day. I even hated Tails for being so strong. But that quickly went away. He's still my brother. I can't hate him for something as stupid as that.

It's humiliating to see your big brother cry for months. But Tails stood by my side, through everything. Mom wouldn't want me to cry for her death. She would have told me to keep on going with my life and keep her in her heart.

And she still is.

I smiled at Tails. He really is a strong kid.

"Yup. The dude called me slow. Can you believe that?" He rolled his eyes at me with a smile. He knows that when someone calls me slow, It hurts my pride. And I'm not about to let that person get away with that. **NO ONE CALLS SONIC THE HEDGEHOG SLOW AND GETS AWAY WITH IT!**

And I can get a little cocky.

"Yeah yeah. Well, how's it going with the roommate? Got in any fights yet because you can't do your laundry?" he smirked. I rolled my eyes and looked forward. He doesn't know I practically saw my roommate naked. Half-naked anyways.

"Well... there's a problem...um..." I had trouble telling him. I know that he'll probably flip out on me and think I already made my move.

If you know what I mean.

Which of course I would never do that to Amy. She might be a girl, but this is a girl with a gigantic hammer that she can summon when she needs it. And I don't want to end up in the hospital. Ever.

"What is it? He ate all of chilidogs?" he asked.

"...N-No. It's...it's just... m-my roommate is... a girl. Her name is Amy." I said while scratching the back of my neck. That's when he surprised me. He started to laugh like crazy. He fell on the floor and rolled around laughing his ass off. I glared at him. I didn't think it was funny at all.

"Dude. It's not funny! This is serious! If I'm not careful, I think I might end up in the hospital!" I screamed. He continued laughing for a good 5 minutes until he got up and tried not to burst out laughing again.

"O-Okay. Um... wow I... don't know what to say but, suck it up bro!" he said and patted my back. I groaned in frustration. This guy.

He noticed my frustration and FINALLY got serious about it.

"Okay. Just don't get on her bad side. And if it's the time of the month, get out of there."

I laughed. You can't stay mad at him for long. Trust me. You can't.

"Well, I think in already on her bad side. Considering what happened yesterday." I said. Still remembering the events of that day. I blushed at the thought. I still remembered. Hehe.

Curious, Tails asked me, "What happened?"

"I'll tell you another time. Anyways, what should I do?"

"I think that you should try to be a friend to her. You two are going to be together for the rest of the year so might as well make amends."

" Hmmm...that's a good idea. Thanks for the advice buddy. I gotta go. Believe it or not, my feet hurt. I'm gonna take a nap. See ya!"

He smiled and said, "No problem. That's what family is for." he waved and went the other direction.

I waved goodbye and jogged to the dorm building. Once I got there, I plopped my tired bum on the couch and lied down. My eyes got tied of staying open and my breathing slowed down. Naps always help me out. After this, I'm getting some chilidogs.

* * *

**Don't you just love Sonic with his chilidogs? XD**

**Sorry if I didn't update yesterday, I had a bit of a writers block. But hey! I did it!**

**Fav and review please! :) **


	5. A visit and a adventure

**Amy and Sonic do not belong to me.**

**Jack is mine though.**

**Thank you for all of your support in this story and I hope you enjoy.**

**OH! This chapter is a regular P.O.V.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

The golden sun rose shining brightly, waking everyone up for the day. It also woke up a certain pink hedgehog from a peaceful rest and warmth from her small but comfortable bed. The sun's rays touched the young college student's eye lids, causing a small groan to emerge from the pink female. She turned her body the other way, avoiding the irritating rays. But... she didn't stay asleep for long.

_BEEP!BEEP!BEEP! BEEP!BEE-_

The noise came from the other side for the wall, reminding her that she needed to get up soon. She got up from her bed and stretched her body while yawning. She had never sleeped that good in years. She got up from bed, and went to the small closet and got out what she intended to wear. Though the closet was small, it was big enough for her to fit all the close she brought. She still wished the closet was bigger. She decided to wear a purple tank top with blue skinny jeans and white flats on her feet. She brushed her quills and let them drop to her back. The pink hedgehog packed all she needed in a red stripped backpack with her schedule in her hand. She swung her backpack over her shoulder and walked out her room and into the small kitchen. The first thing she noticed was a note on the fridge. Curious, she walked to it and examined the note.

_Amy;_

_If you need anything, I'll be in the football field._

_See ya later_

_~ Sonic._

Amy smiled warmly. _'I guess he isn't that bad'_ she though. Though she still remembered last night's incident, she still thinks he means well. I mean, he didn't do it on purpose. Did he? She blushed and shook her head. Of course not. He wouldn't dare do that to a girl with a gigantic hammer. Sure about her answer, Amy resumed her morning routine and opened the front door and walked outside, making sure she locked the door. She continued to make her way to the lobby, waving at some of the students as she walked by. Once she made it without getting lost in the huge building, Amy took a seat in a peach colored couch and opened her backpack. She got out a black Nikon Coolpix P100 Digital Camera. It was her prized possession and took care of it like if was her own baby. She had received it on her 19th birthday. The day her mom decided she was old enough to have one of her own. Her mother knew that Amy practically begged for one each day. So, she finally let her have one before she had a major fit and went crazy. She also knew how her daughter loved taking pictures. _'To capture a perfect moment'_, she would say. Amy strapped it around her neck, and walked outside with her backpack swung over one shoulder. Class didn't star for at least 10 minutes so she decided to take some pictures to pass the time. The campus was truly a big place. There where trees all around, the shiny green grass giving the place a certain glow. From where she stood, there were students lying on the grass studying or just taking a break and enjoying the outdoors. Some were reading, others talking with one another. This might look not at all interesting to take a picture of, but for Amy, it meant a lot of things. A peaceful environment were anyone can relax. Beautiful. Well... to Amy it was. So, she captured the peaceful moment with her handy camera. A flash appeared and she put the camera down.

Suddenly, she heard a big explosion. Wanting to know what it was, she looked around but found nothing that could have made the startling noise. But, far of into the distance, she saw a blue glow that could have been seen for miles. Amy- being as curiously as she is- went to check it out. It was a long way, but she managed to get there alive. She looked around and saw nothing but green from the trees and grass.

_'What could have made that sound?_' she asked to herself. She then noticed that she was near the football field that Sonic was in. _'I guess it wouldn't hurt to say hi before class.'_

She turned the corner at her eyes widened at the site. The blue streak she saw, was none other than Sonic. She saw him running around the football field with a blow streak following him. She could see his glimmering fur shining from the sweat of the hot sun beaming down on him. His quills blowing around and a smirk played on his face. She could see the passion on his shining emerald green eyes and the freedom he felt when he runs. Amy guessed that he really enjoyed it. She looked around again and found a lion in the middle of the field looking amazed at his speed and athletic feature. Amy smirked.

_'So, he's showing off huh.'_

Amy grabbed her camera and took a picture of him with his freedom so much adored. She got out her phone to check the time. She sighed and headed to class. While she was going back, she wondered what it looks like when he's running at high-speed. She'll have to ask him to take her out on a run when she gets out of class. Amy smiled and went to class.

The classes went on, Amy wondered if Sonic would actually let her experience the thrill of being free on one of his runs. She blushed at the thought of being in his arms carried like a baby. His emerald green eyes looking at her and his playful grin on his face. Just the thought of it made her blush even more. She snapped out of her daydream when the class came to an end. Amy got up from her desk and got out of class. Her last class was the one she looked forward to it the most. Amy looked at her schedule and looked at the last class she had for the . Once she got there, she noticed that other students were interested in the subject as well. She always thought she was the only one. Amy greeted everyone and sat next to a window (the only window) on the far left. She looked out the window, admiring the ceanery. Her thoughts were disturbed when she heard the door open. Walking in, was a purple cat in blue jeans with a white tank top. She wore black Converse on her feet and had a red gem on her forehead. She also whore glasses on top of her fiery golden eyes.

_'She seems nice'_ Amy thought sarcastically.

The feline cat looked around and gave her class a friendly smile.

"Good afternoon everyone. I see that you all have cameras of your own, good. My name in Blaze, and I hope you enjoy this class. " she smiled again.

_'I guess she isn't so bad.'_

The class went on and Amy learned a lot of neat stuff. Pretty soon, the class ended and the day was over. But, a certain someone needed to speak with Amy. He started to approach her from behind, watching her every move. He soon reached her and leaned in to whisper in her ear.

"Hey there Ames."

Amy froze. Her eyes widened in fear. She knew the only one person with a voice like that. She turned around and looked into his blue icy eyes. She backed away a bit.

"J-Jack? W-What are- what are you doing here?" she asked. Jack smirked.

"I came to see you Ames. What? Your not happy I'm here?" he said, still holding his smirk.

Amy glared at him. Jack was her exboyfriend. They broke up when Amy caught him cheating on her with a slut in high school. He was a light gray fox with amazing blue eyes that pierce into your skin and make you shiver. Amy's glare hardens and she took a few steps back. He was wearing a black hoodie with blue loose jeans and red Jordan's.

"Don't call me that you piece of shit." she said, controlling her anger against the gray fox.

"Oh come on Amy. Your still mad at me? You really are stubborn huh." he walked up to her and wrapped his arms around her waist, bringing her to him. Amy gasped and tried to pull away but he was too strong. She gave up and avoided his gaze. He smirked even more.

"You know, you've gotten a lot cuter since high school."

Amy blushed but hid her face. Jack laughed. It was so easy to make her blush. He moved to grab her face, making her look at him. He whispered in her ear.

"I know you want me back."

Amy widened her eyes and pulled back her hand, and...

_SMACK!_

Jack looked at her, surprised at her move and glared. Amy glared back.

"I never wanted you back you man whore! You're a poor excuse of a man!" she yelled.

Amy got out of his grip and narrowed her eyes.

"I would rather die than got crawling back to your filthy hands. Besides, what are you doing here?"

He smirked again. He reached for his cheek that was marked with a red hand print that belonged to none other than Amy Rose. He looked back to her, glaring.

"I go here. I hope that doesn't disappoint you. We could catch up on things."

"We have nothing to catch up on you bastard. Leave me alone or I'll-

"Or you'll what? Hit me with that stupid hammer of yours? Oh please. Even you can do better than that."

"Maybe I will. But for now, you better leave me alone bitch." Amy turned her back to him, headed to her dorm. But Jack was not done with her yet. He needed to let her know something that he knows she doesn't like. He smirked again.

"You'll always be my rose Ames! You can't escape me!" he yelled.

Amy froze again. Jack chuckled darkly and went his own way. Amy looked at the ground. Deep down inside, she knew he was right. She will always be his rose. Amy narrowed her jade eyes and continues walking to her dorm.

_'But I'm almost out of reach Jack. Then... I'll be free from your lying, cheating, filthy hands. And I can live on.'_

And she continued walking... with her eyes of determination.

Once Amy reached her dorm, she heard soft snores within the room. She giggled, knowing how it was. She opened the door and her suspicions were correct. Sonic, sleeping sound fully, was on the couch with both hand behind his head, his chest slowly rising and falling. She giggled more and grabbed her camera once more and took a picture of the sleeping hedgehog. The flash startled the blue speedster that he opened his eyes and were met by a pair of jade eyes. He smiled and yawned, getting up from the couch and walking to the pink female. Amy quickly let go of her camera and smiled, blushing.

"Hey Ames. When did you get here?" he asked.

_'Ames?'_

Amy looked at the ground. The nickname reminded her of a certain someone she didn't want to remember. But, there was something in Sonic's voice that made her feel warm and fuzzy all over. It sounded better coming from him than that self-centered bastard. Sonic looked at her and got a little worried that he might have said something wrong.

"Um, Amy. You okay? Did I do something wrong?" he asked.

Amy looked back to him, smiling timidly.

"N-No. It's just... you called me _'Ames'_. My ex used to call me that."

Sonic's eyes widened in realization.

"Oh. Sorry, I didn't know that-"

"No. You don't need to apologize. Besides, it sound better coming from you."

Sonic blushed. He looked at her gorgeous jade eyes, and somehow managed to get lost in them. Amy did the same with his eyes. It seemed like forever until both of them looked away, feeling the awkward tension, Amy broke the silence.

"S-Sonic? Um, I saw you running in the field and I wanted to ask you something." she said timidly.

Sonic looked at her, and smirked. Feeling proud.

"Yeah. I do have an amazing ability. I can also do plenty of other things." he said, getting cocky. Amy rolled her eyes at how over-confident he can get.

"Yeah. I wanted to know if you could take me out on one of your runs. You know, to see what it looks like at top speed and all."

"R-Really? You really want to?" he asked, surprised by her request. No one ever really asked him that kind of question, specially not a girl. Wouldn't she get scared or something?

"Yeah! I want to take some pictures of the view. So... what do you say?" she asked, looking at him with pleading eyes.

Sonic smirked and gave her the answer that she hoped for.

"Sure! I mean, if you can take the speed that is."

Amy smirked back at him, accepting his challenge.

"I think I can hedgehog."

"Okay, but were going to have to leave early in the morning. Tomorrow is Saturday so you don't have classes. Will you able to wait while I train?"

"Yeah. I think I can do that. But Sonic..."

"Yeah?"

Amy pinched her nose.

"Take a shower first. You stink." Sonic laughed and went to the bathroom. Amy smiled and walked into her room, getting ready for bed.

Once both of them were in bed, they had some thoughts on the adventure that awaits them tomorrow.

_'Ah! This is gonna be so much fun!'_

_'I guess it wont be so bad. But... how am I supposed to carry her?'_

* * *

**I'm so sorry I didn't update. But here it is! Thank you all so much again.**

**Jack, you better stay away from Amy! And Sonic, you'll find a way to carry her.**

**:3 Goodbye peeps!**


	6. Our secret

**I'm so sorry that I was not able to update. I have school:(**

**Sonic and Amy do not belong to me. They belong to SEGA.**

**Here's the next chapter guys!**

* * *

"Come on Ames. We agreed to wake up early for our little adventure so..."

Sonic reached and grabbed her covers, and pulled them off the sleeping pink hedgehog. Amy squealed at the sudden coldness and glared at Sonic with her sleepy eyes.

"Just five more minutes..." she moaned, reaching for the covers but Sonic kept pulling them back, out of her reach. She was also trying to cover her body from Sonic's view. After all, she was in a white shirt and shorts that were practically her underwear. She blushed, and soon groaned in defeat.

"Alright, you win. Now get out so I can change." she snarled at him, pointing at the door with her finger. Sonic smirked in his success, and dropped the covers on the floor. He was wearing a gray hoodie with loose blue jeans and his trademark shoes. Sonic put his hands in the front pocket of his hoodie and walked away. Once he reached outside, he leaned against the side of the wall from Amy's door, and waited while tapping his foot impatiently.

_'Why do girls always take so long?'_

After a few minutes, which felt more like hours to Sonic, Amy came out, looking amazing. She had her hair down, so it cascaded down to her lower back. She also straightened her bangs. She wore a red dress with the straps wrapping around her neck neatly, while showing just the right cleavage. The dress stopped just above her knees, showing her long, slender legs. She wore white flats which had a little bow on it. And of course, her camera hung around her neck. She blushed as she noticed that Sonic was looking at her up and down.

"Wow...um...you look great Ames."

She blushed more. She liked it when he called her that. It sounded much better than when Jack said it. They way his voice sounded so warm, sweet and gentle would make any girl faint. His voice made her feel the "weak-in-the-knees" feeling that she almost fell. But, Sonic caught her just in time. When she looked up, their faces were so close that Amy could feel his warm, minty hot breath. She blushed and thanked him, pulling away. Once they got everything they needed, they headed out the door, walking peacefully. But they didn't notice that someone was watching from a close distance, glaring at them.

"So, are you ready for the trip?" Sonic asked.

"Yeah. I'm a little nervous though." Amy said while rubbing her right arm with her left, giving her a shy look.

"Why?"

"Well...it's just that...how are you going to carry me?" she said, blushing bashfully. Sonic laughed while Amy looked at her with a straight face, not looking amused.

"Sonic. It's not funny, I'm serious. How are you going to- AHHH!" she stopped at mid sentence when Sonic grabbed her in his arms, bridal style. Amy's face went red when she noticed what position she was in. Sonic looked down at her, smirking evilly.

"Is this okay for ya?" He whispered in her ears in a low, husky voice. Amy's face got even redder.

"Y-Yes." she stuttered.

Sonic chuckled, thinking that Amy is cute when she's blushing. Sonic was about to put her down when he noticed a gray fox with a short-sleeved blue plaid shirt and loose blue jeans right in front of them. He was glaring at them with his piercing blue eyes. Sonic looked at him with an eye brow raised, giving him a questioning look. Jack walked closer to them, Amy still in Sonic's arms, still blushing and covering her face.

"What are you doing with my girl?" Jack asked, glaring at both of them still, but it looked more it was going more to Sonic than Amy. Amy gasped, knowing who that voice belongs to. She turned her head, anger in her eyes.

_'I'm not his girl!'_ she thought.

"Jack. First of, I'm not your girl, and I never will be. Ever. And second, leave me the hell alone."

Jack turned to her, his eyes soften ayt the sight of her face. Sonic stud there, awkward by the situation he's in.

" Please Amy. You'll always be my girl. I never stopped loving you." he said in a flirtatious manner. Amy had to sustain herself from throwing up.

"But I did. I will never love you. Come on Sonic, let's go." Sonic looked back at her, still wondering who Jack was. He looked back to the gray fox and found him glaring at him.

"Where are you going Ames?" he asked, looking back at Amy.

"What's it to ya?"

"Just wondering where my _girlfriend_ is going with another guy." He said in a casually. Amy's glare hardened even more when he called her his _'girlfriend'._

" Don't worry about where I'm going and I'm not your girlfriend! And this is-"

"Her friend. The names Sonic. Sonic the hedgehog." Sonic answered, remembering who this guy is. This was Amy's exboyfriend, the one she talked about last night. Now it was Sonic's turn to start glaring. Both males glared at each other without saying a word for what it seemed like hours to Amy. Finally, she had the wits to stop this glaring competition.

"Um... Sonic, let's go or your going to be late. He's not worth our time." she said, hoping they would just leave. Sonic stopped glaring at the gray fox and looked down at Amy, his eyes sparkling with compassion for the pink hedgehog. Sonic started walking away, leaving Jack in the dust.

_'This isn't over you blue rat! Amy's mine.'_ he smirked evilly, and went about his business.

Once Sonic and Amy were outside, Sonic put Amy down and they both started walking to the football field for Sonic to train.

"So, what was all that about?" Sonic asked Amy, looking at her as her eyes focused ahead of them. Amy lead out a heavy sigh and turned her head to him, looking into those emerald eyes that had so much freedom in them.

"Well, like I told you last night, he's my exboyfriend. He cheated on me in high school with a girl named Sally. He still thinks he is my boyfriend and he reminded me of that yesterday. But I won't give in to him. The nerve of that bastard." she said bitterly. Sonic kept looking at her. Amazed that a girl like her can deal with an asshole that not only cheated on her, but has the impression of still considering _her_ his. She is definitely something more than meets the eye. While Sonic is having his own thoughts, Amy is remembering they day her and Jack's relationship broke off.

_*Flashback*_

_It was the school prom and we find Amy standing next to a wall holding a cup of punch in her hand. She is waiting for her boyfriend to come back from the restroom patiently. A few boys have asked her to dance but she declined them all, wanting to dance with Jack instead. She starts to become restless, wondering what could be holding up Jack for so long._

_'It doesn't take that long to go the fricken' restroom does it?!'_

_She finally had enough and settled out to look for him, throwing out her cup on her way out. She looked everywhere for him. In classrooms, in the football and track field , and everywhere she could think of. She finally gave up, and walked out to the front of the school, needing to take a break from searching. She closed her eyes and breathed in cool summer air. She immediately felt refreshed. Then, all of a sudden she heard some giggling and rustling sounds from the side of the school. She raised a brow, wondering who else could be out here with her. She walked quietly to the corner, not wanting to get caught. Once she reached the corner, she peeked her head out a little and gasped. It was her boyfriend Jack kissing and snuggling with Sally Acorn while sitting on a bench. Sally was sitting on his lap while they kissed. She felt tears threatening in her eyes as she saw the view playing out right in front of her eyes. She waited for someone to speak, not wanting to accuse him yet. This might all be a big misunderstand..._

_Right?_

_"Hey Jack. When are you going to get rid of pinky?" Sally asked in a childish voice while pouting at him._

_"Her name is Amy, and soon enough...I'll do it. I just need to let her down gently." Jack said. Though he might be cheating on her, he still didn't want to hurt her. Especially when he knows that she can have that giant hammer of her's up his ass in one felt swoop. He needed to do it gently._

_"You said you were going to do it tonight." Sally said angrily. All she wanted was Jack all to herself. The only one standing in her way was that pink hedgehog. Besides, she can satisfy his needs more than she can. She has more curves than Amy that's for sure. She was also a lot better at kissing than she was. Of course, that was all in her mind. Amy was a much better kisser, but she didn't know that. Jack looked at her and smirked._

_"Don't worry. If you want me that bad then I'll do it tonight."_

_They kissed once more._

_Amy has seen just about enough. Her anger was boiling up inside her that she wanted to scream to the sky. She whipped away her tears and walked up to them, her heels clicking with each step. Not that they noticed. They were to busy kissing to notice Amy walking behind them, glaring with so much anger._

_"So...going to bathroom huh?" she said. The couple immediately pushed each other off, and looked at a furious Amy. Sally smirked at swung her arms around Jack's neck, still sitting on his lap and kissed him on the cheek. Amy glared at her. Her eyes piercing through Sally's skin. Not that she cared anyway._

_"What the hell is she doing here?" she asked, signaling to Sally, who still had her arms wrapped around Jack's neck._

_"Well, I think you can see that I'm cheating on you so...yeah." Jack said, carelessly. He really didn't want to deal with this right now._

_"I can see that. But... why?" Amy asked, about to break into tears. Jack looked at her and was about to respond but Sally beat him to it. Sally got up from Jack's lap and walked up to Amy, her hands on her hips._

_"It's obvious why he cheated on you. I can make him a lot happier than you can. Your nothing more than a scrawny little bitch."_

_Amy looked at Jack again, tears falling out of her eyes._

_"Did I mean anything to you? Were you just playing with me?" she said quietly._

_Jack stood up from the bench and looked at her with careless eyes. He let out a heavy sigh before answering._

_"I was just playing around with you. I didn't expect for you to take it serious. You were just an experiment."_

_'Experiment?' Amy thought as his words cut her heart into pieces. How can he do this to her? Why?_

_"Why would you do this?...why?"_

_He shrugged, then smirked at her._

_"It was fun messing with you, I never really love you."_

_Amy's tears overflowed, and they ran down her cheeks. She covered her mouth to suppress a sob but was unsuccessful. She fell to her knees in pain and agony. Sally smirked and walked closer to her._

_"You never had a chance sweetie." she laughed and walked towards Jack, both of them smirking at the crying hedgehog. They walked away, leaving her on the ground to deal with the terrible heartbreak. Jack was her first love, he stole her first kiss, they went on many dates and had plenty of fun._

_And it was all a lie._

_*End of flashback*_

"Amy? You okay?" Sonic called out, looking at her with concern.

Amy blinked and returned to reality. She looked at Sonic, and gave him a small smile.

"I'm fine. I just... never mind." she shook her head and walked ahead. Sonic was left dumbfounded, but he shook it off and ran up to her.

"Hey, if something's bothering you, you can always tell me. Were friends." he said sincerely. Amy looked at him, surprised at first but that quickly turned into happiness. She never really had any friends. Except for Cream that is.

"We're...friends?" she asked, not wanting to get the wrong idea.

"Of course we are! I mean, if you want to." Amy smiled warmly.

"I'd love to."

Once Sonic and Amy reached the football field, Amy watched Sonic train while sitting on the near by bleachers. She got to see how fast he got and the blue streak from the last time. It was a pretty amazing. She also got plenty of pictures of him. Sweat forming on his royal blue fur, making him glow. His tired eyes shining a beautiful color of green.

_'Mmmmm...sexy. WHAT?! Where did that come from?!'_ Amy thought as she watched Sonic run around the field for the hundredth time this day.

_'I guess he does look a little sexy.'_

Amy sighed, pleasantly while looking at the clear blue sky. the sun was high in the sky, glowing beautifully in a bright shiny yellow. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath, while smiling.

"What are you smiling at?" someone asked from behind her. She creamed, and turned her head to see Sonic at her side, with an eyebrow raised. She let out a heavy breath, relieved.

"Ugh. Don't scare me like that! You almost gave me a heart attack!" she yelled at him. Sonic laughed and scratched the back of his neck, bashfully.

" Sorry. I think we should go, my training is over so we can go on the adventure I promised you. You ready to go?" he asked, stretching out his hand for her to grab. Amy looked at it, unsure of what to do. She looked at his face to see a big grin on it. She smiled back and grabbed his hand.

"Yeah. I'm ready!" she said enthusiastically.

Sonic pulled her to him, making Amy fall in his arms. She blushed. Sonic put one of his arms under her knees and the other on her back. Amy now laid in Sonic's arms, bridal style. He smirked down at her and winked.

"Let's go then!" and they ran off into the distance.

It didn't take long for Sonic to find the perfect spot that he could show Amy. He found it a few months ago and hadn't told anyone. He wanted to keep it a secret and wanted to keep it that. But, he can show one person, right? I t wouldn't hurt. Besides, it would be their little secret that only the both of them know. No one else.

Once he reached the spot, he put Amy down on the grass and covered her eyes with his hands. Amy gasped, surprised by Sonic's move.

"Why are you covering my eyes?" she asked in a nervous tone. She shivered as he whispered in her ear.

" This place is a secret. You can't tell anyone about it okay?"

Once Amy remembered how to breathe, she answered in a shaky voice.

"Okay. I won't tell anyone." Once she said that, Sonic removed his hands from her eyes and took one of her hands in his and took the lead with Amy blushing the whole way there. Why was she blushing so much around this guy?

**'Maybe you like him,'** someone in her head told her.

_I do not! I only meet him a few days ago! I can't start liking him! Can I?_

**'Yes. Yes you can.'**

_You don't know anything! How do you know he's not any different from Jack?!_

**'Easy. By the way he looks at you, the way he talks to you, the way he just grabbed you hand, the way-**

_Okay! Okay! I get it. Jeez._

**'Admit it. You like him.'**

_We'll see._

"Okay. We're here." Sonic said, snapping Amy out of her conversation with whatever being was inside her head.

**'I'm you heart idiot.'**

_Hey! Watch it!_

Amy looked in front of her and immediately gasped. She felt like she was in a dream. Only... she wasn't. This was real life. And this beautiful place was now her's and Sonic's own special place. And for some reason, the thought of keeping a secret with Sonic was oddly... exciting. The thought of just knowing a place that only her and Sonic know of was enough to make her scream in glee.

**'And why do you think that is?'**

_...Shut up._

The "secret place" was big. It was surrounded by trees, kind of like a meadow. It had daisies and other flowers in random places. The grass was a nice, glowing shade of green, with one single tree in the middle. The sky was still a clear and the sun shone even brighter, making the whole place a breath-taking moment. There was also a little river flowing not to far from the lonely tree. Butterflies flying around, gathering nectar from the many flowers that were around. It was so peaceful, so quiet. It almost didn't seem real. Amy smiled at it, happy that Sonic showed her this place that was untouched by humans. A truly beautiful picture. But, something wasn't right. Taking a picture of this place wouldn't be the same as being here. Not even close. Besides, she said she wouldn't tell anyone. You know the saying,

_'a picture is worth a thousand words.'_

Sonic looked at the place. It truly was beautiful. This was the place where he went every time he needed to think. Especially when he thought about him mom. His mom would have really liked this place. It reminded him so much of her. He looked to his left and found a daisy on the ground. His mom loved daisies. He bent down and picked it up. He twirled it in his fingers, looking at his beauty. He then looked at Amy, who looked astonished that a place like this even existed. He smiled at her, and suddenly grabbed her hand, making her look at him. He put his hand out, placing the daisy behind her ear. He let his hand wander a bit, before retreating his hand. Amy blushed at the sudden contact but then smiled softly.

"Let's go to the tree." he said, and grabbed her hand once more. Both of them felt tingly sparks when there hands touched. But, neither of them knew. They made it to the tree, and sat down in its shade. Sonic had both of his hands behind his head with his eyes closed, giving him a peaceful look on his features. Amy continued to stare at him, wondering how can he be so carefree. Like he had no troubles whatsoever.

"I can feel your eyes on me." Sonic suddenly spoke. Amy gasped and blushed and looked away, hoping he wouldn't say anything when they got back. Sonic opened and eye half way, and looked at his pink companion, who was avoiding eye contact with a light blush on her cheeks. The sun was setting, making the sky an orange and pink color. He smirked, and closed his eye again, resuming his rest. But he found it hard to rest with one question on his mind. He opened his eyes at looked at Amy again.

"Hey Ames? Why haven't you taken a picture if it yet?"

"Oh. Well, a picture can't describe a place like this. It's better to be here in person." sha said looking at him again.

"Hmm."

"Do you come here often?"

"Only sometimes. To clear my head."

"Have you shown this to place to other people?"

"No. You're the first one."

"Really?!"

He smiled and closed his eyes again.

"Yup. So you're going to have to promise me that you wont tell anyone." he said in a serious tone.

"I promise." Amy said in a low tone. Sonic suddenly got up and scooted closer to her. He pulled out his hand and stretched out his pinky.

"Pinky promise?"

Amy giggled at his childish side. But she found it kind of cute. She pulled out her hand and linked her pinky with his. She looked put at him, and smiled.

"I promise."

They stayed there for a few more hours before Sonic decided that it was time for them to go back to campus. He looked around and noticed that the moon was out, shinning the ground beneath.

"Amy, we need to go back to campus. Amy?" he looked at her and noticed that she fell asleep. Sonic chuckled quietly, and looked at her sleeping form.

_'She does look cute when she's sleeping.'_

He looked at the meadow again. He wanted her to remember this place forever. He looked at Amy again, and carefully pulled out her camera from her neck. He placed it in front of him and took a picture.

_'That's for you to remember.'_

He put the camera back around her neck, and picked her up bridal style. She squirmed a bit before snuggling up to him. He blushed a bit but shrugged it off and ran back to campus. Once he got there, he unlocked the door and kicked the door open with his foot and walked in. He went to her room and placed her carefully on her bed. She moaned a bit from the sudden softness underneath her. Sonic smiled and kissed her forehead before leaving her room and went to his.

He slept peacefully with a smile on his face.

* * *

**AWWWWWWWW! There so cute together! Well, I honestly don't know when I'm going to update again. I have the math STAAR to take in a few days. UGH! All these tests! Wish me luck on it! I'm not good at  
Just in case you're wondering, I'm in the 8th grade. :P**

**Bye peeps:3**


	7. Saved, and a kiss

**I'm so sorry I didn't update! The test was keeping me from updating. But hey! I was able to do this chapter so I hope you guys enjoy. :)**

* * *

The sun rose up to a new and warm, sunny morning. Its rays touched the face of a pink hedgehog, who turned the other way to avoid the sun's rays. She was sleeping soundly while her mind continued to replay the events of yesterday over and over again, making Amy smile in her sleep. She just couldn't get enough of his green eyes. How peaceful and bright they were. How they were so full of life when she stared right into them. When he looked at her, her stomach couldn't help but do turns and flips out of nerveness. Don't forget the butterflies she felt when he called her 'Ames'. But, it scared her too. She couldn't fall in love with this guy already.

Could she?

She hasn't dated anyone in a long time, not after what happened with Jack. Amy wasn't able to trust any guy with her heart after that. How can she be sure that he's different?

**Like I said, you looooooove him.**

_Ugh. It's you again._

**Hey, I never left. I'll always be here when you need help.**

_Help with what?_

**With Sonic.**

_WHAT?! I don't need help with him! We're just friends!_

**Not for long.**

_Shut up!_

Amy jumped off her bed, panting a little. She noticed that she was wearing the same outfit from yesterday, with her camera around her. She had a weird feeling that made her check her camera, and when she did, she led out a small gasp. On the screen, there was a picture of the meadow Sonic took her to but with the moon shining above it. Millions of stars could be seen as well, with a few fireflies flying around. The moon and stars made the flowers glow in a weird but magical way that made you stare in awe. Once Amy realized what it was she raised an eyebrow, confused. She knew she didn't take the picture, taking it meant reveling the special place which she didn't want to show anyone. So how did...?

"Sonic..."

She jumped off her bed and went to the tiny living room. She checked the kitchen to see if he was there but found nothing. She went to his room only to find that he was gone and left his bed all messy. Amy sighed.

_'I wonder why he took the picture?'_ she thought to herself.

The meadow was supposed to be a secret between the both of them, so why did he...?

**Maybe he wanted you to remember the place.**

_But why? After I told him that I didn't want to, he still took it? Why?_

**Maybe he likes you...or loves you.**

_Pfft. Yeah right, why would he like me? Or even love me? I'm nothing special._

**Perhaps you mean a lot to him. You never know when he might admit it.**

_I don't know. I guess. How do you know?_

**How do you not know.**

_Whatever._

**Um...Amy?**

_What is it this time?_

**You should probably change your clothes or you're going to be late for class.**

_What do you mean-_

Amy looked at the blue clock that was sitting on the bedside table in Sonic's room.

**9:50.**

Her eyes widened and she ran back to her room, changing her outfit.

* * *

All people could see as they went to class was a pink blur running all around campus, going to who knows where. Amy was now wearing a red shirt that had the straps around her upper arms, showing of her shoulders and a bit of cleavage. She also had on ripped jeans and her red Converse. She was almost there, with her backpack jumping on her back with every step she took. The pink hedgehog made a sharp turn to the right, and continued to run down the hallway. She suddenly stopped at her class and walked inside with a second to spare. She let herself fall on her desk, breathing heavily. She wasn't the running type. Once she caught up with her breathing, the teacher walked in and started talking about something that no one understood. But Amy wasn't paying attention, she was to busy thinking about Sonic and the picture he took. She still wondered why he took it, why he went through all the trouble of telling her to keep it a secret and then take a picture that can be easily found on her camera. That's something that she did not want to happen. The "secret place" was hers and Sonic's. She would feel guilty if anyone found out. Her day went as usual; going to classes that were practically on the other side of campus, getting to see teachers that looked like they've been here for a thousand years, pretending that you actually get the subject, and so on. At the end of the day, Amy was walking back to her dorm with a backpack full of things she needed to do. She was so exhausted that she didn't notice someone sneaking up behind her.

He wrapped his arms around her slim waist and pulled her back. Amy led out a scream and tried to get out of the person's grip. When she did, she turned around and faced her attacker.

"What the hell?! Why would you do-" she trailed off when she noticed who she was talking to. She glared immediately.

"Jack! What the hell do you think your doing?!" she screamed, making students look at her with curiosity. Amy didn't mind though, not now.

Jack smirked and walked closer to her, making Amy back up next to the wall of a building. Once her back touched the cold, strong wall, she panicked a little but didn't want to show it in front of Jack. She looked at him dead in the eyes and continued to glare at the grey fox.

"What do you want now?" she asked, annoyed.

"I wanted to see you babe. I can't do that?" he asked, putting his arms around her waist again, pulling her close to his body. Amy shivered at his touch, and started to struggle again.

"I'm not your babe! I never will be! Let go before I report you!" she threatened. Jack let her go and stared at her with simpathetic eyes.

"You would do that?"

"Hell yeah! I never want-"

She stopped talking. She opened her eyes and she noticed the thing she never wanted to do in her life. Jack, had caught her lips and was now kissing her. She didn't know how to react at first but once she felt his tongue slide inside her mouth, she didn't like it one bit.

She pushed Jack off her by the shoulders, breaking the kiss. Jack still had the smirk, tainted on his lips.

_I'll wipe that smirk right off your face..._

With one swing of her arm, Amy's hand made contact with Jack's right cheek, making a big_ 'smack'_ sound, leaving him with a big, red hand print on it.

Amy smiled in triumph, and pulled her hand back. Jack glared at her with his deep blue eyes, making Amy regret her move. By now, all the students were gone, leaving Amy alone with a crazy ex-boyfriend. He reached out and grabbed her arm with so much force that it made her jump. He looked at her, his icy blue eyes piercing through her skin, making her look away. He brought her close so he could whisper in her ear.

"You're going to regret doing that." he said in a low husky voice.

Amy closed her eyes, tears swelling up and falling down on her cheeks. She expected him to slap her or do something much worse, but nothing came. Wondering what happened, she dared herself to open her eyes and find out what happened to the grey fox. She found him on the floor, grunting in pain while holding his stomach. Amy raised a brow, wondering who did it.

"You okay Ames?" asked an angelic voice that made her die inside. She turned her head and saw Sonic looking at her with concerned filled green eyes. With out a second thought, she ran up to him with wide open arms and hugged him while silently crying on his chest. She felt his hand go up and down in a slow, soothing way on her back that almost made her fall asleep in his arms. She could only dream.

"There, there..." he said warmly.

"I... was scared he might...have done something..."

"He didn't. And I'll make sure he won't lay a hand on you, ever."

Amy looked up at him, staring in his eyes to make sure he wasn't lying. But she found nothing in them that would tell her that he was not telling the truth.

"You promise?"

He smiled warmly and started to get his fingers tangled in her quills.

"I promise."

She smiled and buried her face in his chest again, crying silently. Sonic's cheeks became a bright red, but he still hugged her back, letting his fingers brush her pink quills that were soft to the touch.

Jack, no longer on the floor, watched the lovely scene play out, fury in his eyes. The cute couple continued to embrace each other until Sonic felt angry eyes burn his skin. He pulled way, looking at Jack with the same hate the grey fox was giving. Maybe even more.

"Didn't your parents teach you to never raise your hand to a woman before?"

"Is she supposed to be a woman?"

Amy growled against Sonic's chest, wanting to punch the crap out of him. When she tried to turn her body around, Sonic only hugged her tighter, making it hard for her to breath against his chest. That's when she felt Sonic's arms around her. His right arm was hugging her shoulders, while his left arm was wrapped around her waist. She blushed, and hugged Sonic back, deciding to let him handle it.

"Yes, she is. A beautiful woman who deserves better than you." Sonic stated, making Amy's cheeks heat up even more when he called her beautiful.

Jack rolled his eyes, annoyed.

"Whatever. Gimme back my hoe."

He started to walk towards them, making Amy cry more each step he took. She knew Jack, and what he'll do if he's really angry, like now. There was one time when he got so pissed off that he punched her in the eye, leaving her without an apology. She still remembers the pain in her left eye.

Sonic pulled Amy back, hugging her tighter, making her gasp for air.

"If you touch her one more time I swear... you won't see the light of day." he threatened.

Jack ignored it, and walked even closer to them. He stopped when he noticed Sonic's fur get darker. Soon, a black aura surrounded both hedgehogs, making him back up. Sonic spoke again, his voice low, dark and eerie.

"Don' . !"

Jack's face was now covered with fear, not wanting to see what he will do, he back up and ran away. Sonic, his fur now black and is quills turned upward, watched him run away like a coward. He smirked evilly.

"Cowardly bastard."

"S-Sonic...?"

He looked down at Amy, no longer furious but angry.

"I...I...can't...breath..." she choked out with the air she had left. Sonic let her go, making Amy gasp and cough a bit.

"Sorry.."

"It's...okay..."

"Sonic?"

"Yeah?"

"Why is your fur black?"

Sonic didn't answer. He was looking at the direction Jack ran off to, glaring. He stood up, not looking at her.

"That bastard isn't getting away." he said darkly. Before he could even move he felt something tug on his jeans. He looked down and noticed Amy.

"Please, its not worth it. Let it go." she said calmly.

"Why? He was going to hurt you!"

"I know but he didn't thanks to you. Calm down, okay?"

He sighed, and his fur went back to a shade of blue. Amy got up and hugged im again, catching Sonic off guard.

"Thanks."

He pulled her close and closed his eyes.

"You're welcome."

* * *

As both hedgehogs went back to their dorm room, the chatted a bit to make time fly. Since they really didn't know each other besides there dreams, they talked about there families and stuff like that. Amy didn't have much to tell, her life was normal. Two parents that loved her very much, a sister that she hardly ever saw and was lucky when ever she did, and a best friend since they were kids. It was hard for Sonic to tell her about his life, he never told anyone. But something told him that it was okay to tell Amy.

"Well, I don't have either of my parents. My mom died in a car accident, and not long after that, my dad left me and Tails so we had to stay with our grandparents."

"Who's Tails?"

"My brother."

"Oh. Are you okay?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean about your mom."

"Oh, yeah... I'm fine. At least she's in a better place now."

"Yeah."

Amy couldn't help but notice how Sonic tensed up when they talked about his mother. Amy didn't know she would have done if she lost her mom. So, she did the only thing she could think of. She hugged him for the third time that day. Sonic of course was surprised, but didn't object. Instead, he pulled her close once again, taking in her sent like it was a drug, and closed his eyes.

"I'm here if you want to talk about it."

"I know...I know."

"Oh! Before I forget, why did you take the picture of the meadow yesterday?" he heard Amy mumble.

"Huh? Oh, I thought it would be better for you to remember it if I took it. You know, like carrying around a memory."

She giggled. "Oh, I guess that's one way of putting it."

When they broke of the embrace, Amy leaned forward and kissed his cheek. She smiled warmly at him, and walked ahead. Sonic, frozen in place and trying to take it all in, stood there astonished. He lightly touched his cheek, and smirked.

He was not washing that off.

* * *

**Finally. I'm taking another test today so...it sucks. :(**

**Fav and review please!**

**Bye peeps!**


	8. New friends and a date

**Sorry guys! I'm having computer problems and I 'm lucky to actually lucky I got to update.**

**I'll take your ideas into action from the reviews and I 'll think about it. :)**

**Thank you so much and her you go!**

* * *

As the days passed in Station Square College, Amy and Sonic have become very close friends. They have been helping each other out from day in and day out. There so close that they have been asked if there dating. Of course, they objected to such a ridiculous idea, but one can't help but notice that they blush a shade of red every time. Tails even asked Sonic one time on there way to the football field, and Sonic couldn't even say a word.

"Come on Sonic! I know you two are dating. It's obvious." Tails said, crossing his arms over his chest, giving his brother a look that your parents give you when you did something wrong.

Sonic avoided his eyes, while blushing like mad.

"W-We're not dating! Why does everyone keep saying that?"

"Because it's true."

"No, it's not. Now could you please drop it."

"Hmmmm... alright. Your of the hook, for now."

Sonic released the air he was holding in and looked at the ground.

'I guess dating her won't be such a bad idea. Blue and pink do make a great combination.' he thought happily.

_'But then again, I need to worry about Jack_.' His fists balled up at the thought of his name. If it weren't for Amy stopping him the last time, he would've beat his ass to a pulp by now.

"Something wrong Sonic?" Tails voice snapped him out of it, making him look up.

"Yeah, everything's fine." he said in a low voice.

Tails raised a brow, and looked at him closely. He looked like he was thinking of something, something serious.

"Sonic, you can't fool me. I've known you long enough to know something's up." he said sternly.

Sonic chuckled, rubbing his finger under his nose.

"Yeah, I guess you're right."

"Well?"

He led out a heavy sigh, and began to explain everything.

"Okay, so Amy has an ex-boyfriend that won't leave her alone and I've only met the guy twice and I already don't like him. And yesterday, he kissed her by force, so she slapped the guy right in the face. He got mad and was about to hurt her, but I punched him the gut before he could do anything. I hugged Amy while she was crying and-"

"Wait. What?" Tails asked.

"I punched the guy in the gut and-"

"No! Not that part! The part when you said you were hugging her."

"Oh. Well, what's there to say? I was worried about her."

Tails looked at him, a playful grin on his lips.

Sonic got the idea and blushed.

"W-What?! It was a friendly hug! Nothing more."

"Hmmm..."

"I'm serious Tails! It was a friendly hug."

"Whatever you say..." Tails said, grinning more.

Sonic sighed and rubbed his temples.

"Whatever. Believe what you want, anyway while we were hugging, Jack tried to make a move but I got even more angry and...Amy said my fur turned black."

Tails eyes widened, and his head snapped back to his brother.

"Your fur turned black?" he asked.

"Yeah. I just got really angry and I didn't want him to touch her, I really didn't know how it happened."

Tails thought for a bit, analyzing everything Sonic said while rubbing his chin.

"Hmmm, I think that might have been a way to protect her from him, or something. But it really is strange. That never happened to you before."

Sonic looked up ahead, thinking to himself.

_'If that's what happened, then maybe a cared about her more than I thought.'_

"She still has to be a little jumpy. Maybe you should let her meet the gang, you know, just to let her know she's safe." Tails reasoned.

"Yeah, good idea Tails." Sonic said, ruffling Tail's hair a bit.

"Heh, and while your at it, you coud tell us how you love her so much."

"Alright Tails, I'll-wait. What did you just say?!" Sonic glared.

"Oh, nothing." Tails said innocently.

Practice went as usual; warm ups, running around aimlessly for hours, ans thinking about a certain pink hedgehog that was like an angle to him.

"Sonic! Pay attention! Stop day dreaming!" screamed Eric.

As much as he tried, he couldn't get her out of his head. Her soft quills that ran right through his fingers the other day, her sweet scent that was-odly enough- creamed covered strawberries. Her dark, jade eyes that hold so much pain from heartbreak that he sometimes wondered how she was able to smile. Her soft, light pink fur that glowed in the sunlight somehow. And those pink, plump lips of hers that made him want to smash his lips into her's plenty of times. A true beauty indeed.

"Alright Sonic, that's enough for today. I think your too distracted to do anything else." the lion said, looking exhausted.

"Sorry coach, I just have a lot on my mind right now." Sonic said.

The lion sighed and gave him an apologetic smile.

" It's alright Sonic, you young people always have things on your mind."

Sonic gave a nervous laugh before running back to find Amy.

A few minutes later, he found her sitting on a bench near the college fountain, wearing a blue skirt with a red shirt and white flats. Her quills up in a ponytail.

When he approached her, he called out her name, but got no response.

"Amy? Amy!" he called again.

No response.

He got closer, and noticed that she was reading a book with her headphones in place.

He decided to try a different approach, so he tapped her shoulder softly.

The sakura hedgehog turned her head and smiled at him.

She got her headphones out and put her book down on the bench nest to her small backpack.

"Hey Sonic! What are you doing here? I thought you had practice?" she asked.

Sonic rubbed the back of his head and looked at her sheepishly.

"He said I could take the rest of the day off because...I was distracted." he gave her a small smile.

Amy giggled. "What were you thinking about?"

"O-Oh, nothing important. Just...stuff." he said, blushing softly.

Amy smiled more, thinking he was cute when he blushed.

"Hey Amy?"

"Yeah."

"Would you like to come and meet some of my friends here? You know, so you'll feel safer."

Amy looked at him, surprised at his question. Safe? From who?

"Sure! I mean, if it isn't to much trouble..."

"What? Of course not! Your my friend, and I think they'll be happy to meet you." Sonic smiled.

Amy gathered all her things together and put them in her backpack. She walked towards the blue speedster, grinning.

Sonic put his hand under her knees and the other on her back, letting her fall, bridal style.

"Alright, lets go!" Sonic said, running with a blushing pink hedgehog.

As they ran from the fountain, all people could see was a blue flash with pink. As Sonic cradled the flustered pink hedgehog, he was thinking about how she'll feels about meeting his friends.

He felt Amy move in his arms and looked down to see what she was doing. He found her moving more closer to his chest, and getting more comfortable, with a small smile forming on her lips.

He blushed a bit, and looked up, making sure he was going the right direction. He ran a little furder before screeching to a stop in front of another dorm building.

He let Amy down on the ground, and looked at the building.

"So...why are we here again?" Amy's voice asked, bringing him back to reality.

"Ummm...so you'll feel more at home. My friends have been wanting to meet you for some time now."

"Oh really?" Amy said, suspecting that there was more to the story that meets the eye.

He nodded his head, and walked forward to the dorm building, Amy following close behind.

_'I wonder why he wants me to meet his friends so badly. And how did they know about me?'_ Amy thought as they walked to the elevator, going to the 2nd floor.

When Sonic heard the door slide open, he stepped out, and walked to the end of the hall on the left, Amy following him every step of the way.

The hallway was quiet, the door all had name tags, with the name of the students who lived there. When they passed a few doors, they came to a stop at a door with the name tags, Tails and Knuckles.

_'I've heard about Tails, but Knuckles doesn't sound like a nice person'_ Amy thought as she stared at the door.

"Tails, you better give me the remote! You don't want to lose a finger do you!?" a deep, threading voice was heard from the other side of the door.

"Come on knucklehead, we're supposed to be studying." a more calm and friendly voice said.

"Hey! Both of you need to be quiet! I'm trying to sleep!" a grouchy, feminine voice said.

Sonic sighed, and looked at the pink hedgehog behind him.

"Sorry about that. There really nice when you get to know them. Really."

Amy giggled. "I'm sure they are."

Sonic looked back at the door, and lifted his arm to knock, but before he could do anything, the door flung open, revealing a white bat with crystal blue eyes. She was wearing a tight black dress that showed a bit of cleavage and stopped above her knees. It wrapped around her in all the right places, and showed off her curves. She also wore three inch black heels.

She looked at Sonic and gave him a seductive smirk.

"Hey there big blue. What brings you here with...?" she stopped, looking at Amy with an eyebrow raised.

"Oh! I'm Amy. Sonic's roommate." she said.

The white bat's eyes widened, and tried not to burst out laughing.

"So, your his roommate. I'm Rouge, nice to finally meet you." she said, stretching out her hand for her to shake.

Amy shook her hand and gave her warm smile.

Rouge turned to Sonic, who had a soft blush on his cheeks and looking at the ground.

She smirked, and turned her head to yell at the inside of the room.

"Hey guys! Quite fighting! Sonic's here with his girlfriend!" she yelled and stepped aside to tel them inside.

Sonic glared at her, his blush getting more darker. Amy wasn't any better. She tried to hide her face in her quills from bring called his "girlfriend". But she couldn't help but to feel all giddy and happy.

When they were inside the dorm room, it didn't look to different from there room. The only difference was that the wall were blue and the couch was white.

They found a yellow fox on the floor with the remote in one hand, and the other trying to push the red achida off him.

The yellow fox looked at the guests that arrived and smiled.

"Hey Sonic! How ya doing?"

"A lot better than you actually."

The red echida, who Amy assumed was Knuckles, stood up and smirked at him.

"What's up Sonic. Haven't seen you in a while."

The blue hedgehog looked at his friend/enemy and smirked back.

"Hey knucklehead. You still holding up the Master Emerald?"

"Yup. You know me, no one's touching it on my watch." he said, proudly.

"What about me Knuckie, can I have it?" Rouge said, walking up to him and wrapped his arms around his neck, pouting.

"You especially can't have it." he replied, before giving her a quick peek on the lips.

Amy stood there and let it all play out before saying something.

"So...you two are dating?"

They all looked at her, confused.

"Oh! Right, um guys, this is Amy. The girl I told you about." Sonic said, suddenly remembering she was there.

She waved at all of them, not afraid anymore of what they'll think of her. They all gave he a warm, welcoming smile before sitting on the couch.

"So Amy, why are you in this college?" Rouge asked, sitting on Knuckles lap at the far end of the couch.

"I'm here to be a Photojournalist. And you?" she asked, sitting next to Sonic on the other side of the couch, Tails sat on the floor.

"Oh, well I'm here to learn about business. I'm planning to own my jewelry shop." the white bat replied, pointing her nose up high, proudly.

"That is if she doesn't steal them herself." Knuckles mumbled under his breath, earning a slap behind the head from Rouge.

Amy turned to the two-tailed fox and asked him too.

"I'm studying to be a mechanic." he said happily.

_'Wow. They all have high dreams. Sonic is lucky to be with them.'_ she thought.

Sonic looked at the couple beside them, who were having an argument and were now yelling at each other. He sighed desperately.

"Sorry if they seem...corrupt, they always argue." Sonic explained to the pink hedgehog, who was also watching the couple fight.

She giggled quietly. "It's fine Sonic. How long have they been together?"

"Ummm...about two years."

Amy gasped.

"Yeah, I know. I still don't know how there still together without blowing each others heads off." Sonic chuckled.

Amy laughed with him soon they were laughing together.

Rouge and Knuckles looked at the both hedgehogs and looked at each other with the same smirk, having the same idea in there heads.

"Amy, I didn't know you and Sonic were dating." Rouge teased.

Both hedgehogs stopped laughing and looked at them, blushing furiously.

"I-I-I-I'm not...I mean, we're not dating." she said quietly.

"Oh, that's to bad. You look like such a cute couple." she smiled innocently.

Knuckles chuckled silently, earing a glare from Sonic.

Amy stayed quiet, listening to Rouge as she continued to tease them.

Sonic finally had enough, and stood up from the couch, going outside and slammed the door.

"Maybe you should go talk to him." Tails reasoned.

Amy nodded, and walked outside to find Sonic.

When she did, she found him leaning next to wall from the elevator.

"Sonic? You okay?" she asked softly.

The blue hero looked up at her before looking away again. His eyes falling to the ground.

"Hey, it's okay. She was just teasing, no harm done."

"I know but... sometimes she can go to far." Sonic said.

Before Amy could respond to him, she heard the clicks of heels on the floor, approaching them.

"Look guys, I'm sorry about the teasing. Ii was just having a little fun." Rouge said, her ears dropping in shame.

"It's okay Rouge. I forgive you." Amy said softly.

The white bat smiled at her, before looking at the blue hedgehog.

"Please Sonic. I'm really sorry! How about I make it up to you."

Sonic looked up at her, a brow raised, wondering what she had to offer.

"Alright. Whatcha got in mind?"

Rouge sighed, relived she was off the hook.

"I'll go take Amy shopping tomorrow for some new clothes and you two can have my tickets to the festival."

"Really?"

She nodded.

He looked closely at her, making sure she wasn't lying.

Satisfied with the deal, he closed his eyes and smirked.

"Fine."

"Oh! Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you!" she yelled, hugging him tightly.

Amy laughed at the scene, but felt a little jealous that it wasn't her hugging him for dear life. But it went away as quickly as it came.

"Wait. What's the festival for?" she asked suddenly.

"The festival is for the students that have finals in a few weeks and tries to make feel more relaxed just in time before there tests." Rouge explained.

"Okay. Are you going? Considering that you just gave us your tickets." Amy said worriedly.

"Don't worry hun! I got extra tickets for enough people! You better get your wallet ready. We're going to shop till we drop!" she screamed from down the hall, going back to the dorm room.

Amy looked back at her roommate, and smiled.

"We better get back to our own room, it's getting dark." she said to him.

He grinned and brought her to him, with one hand around her waist, caching her by surprise.

He whispered in her ear in such a low, husky voice that it made her legs weak.

"We better go then." and they ran back to there room, thinking about tomorrow an all the fun they were going to have.

* * *

**I hope you like the chapter and review and favorite if you did!**

**I don't know when I'm going to update but since I love you guys so much, I 'll try my best. :)**

**By peeps!**


	9. Our feelings

**I really love you guys SO much. I'm still amazed that this story got so many reviews! And I'm very thankful for you all. ^-^**

**And since I love you guys so much, I want to give thanks to:**

**scottusa1: there will be some more of Jack in the story. ;)**

**SonAmyFan012: THANK YOU! It means a lot to me that you think I'm a great writer ^-^**

**Sonic Romance15: Thank you for all your help. :)**

**BackinTime405: Don't worry, he will eventually. XD**

**Autumn Prower697: I will think about the kiss. But thank you for the idea!**

**Sonic girl 18: I'm glad you think it's cute.^_^**

**Shadow lover 123: I forgot to thank you for being the first person to read this. Thank you friend!**

**And now...THE STORY!**

* * *

As the two hedgehogs came to their dorm room, Sonic wondered why Amy was quiet the whole way back. He wanted to say something but thought she looked kind of cute thinking like that. When they got to their room, Sonic went into the small kitchen and got out some chillydogs. He put them in the small microwave and looked back at Amy, who was sitting in the sofa, still thinking about something.

Just what was she thinking about that was so important?

He noticed that she had her chin in her right palm, and her arm rested on her thigh. Her jade eyes narrowed a bit while staring at nothing in particular. Sonic kept looking at her with the most udder interest. He really didn't know much about her. Only that she wanted to be a photojournalist and didn't have a good relationship with a certain grey hedgehog.

But he wanted to learn more about her. But how?

Amy suddenly turned her head to him, and arched an eyebrow.

"Sonic, your food is ready."she said.

The royal blue hedgehog blinked and turned to the microwave, getting his food out.

The chillydogs came out warm, with steam coming out of them. Sonic's mouth watered at the sight of them, and began to eat them like his life depended on it.

Amy just watched, amazed at his appetite.

"Amy, what are you thinking about?" Sonic asked, finished with his first chillydog in only a matter of seconds, leaving Amy with her mouth slightly open.

How did he finished it so fast?

...She might never know...

"Oh, um... nothing important."she said, a little distant.

Sonic chuckled a bit, not believing her.

"It must be important because you've been thinking about something the whole way back from Knuckles dorm."

Amy's eyes shifted to the floor.

Sonic became worried, she was holding something back and it was hurting him that she didn't trust him enough to tell him. He walked to the couch, sat next to her and wrapped his arm around her shoulders, giving her a side hug. His hand went up and down against her forearm, in a comforting way.

Amy looked up at him and he gave her a comforting smile. She turned her head back and laid it against his strong chest. Sonic tried to ignore the heat rising is his cheeks, and asked,

"...What's wrong Amy? You can tell me." He said softly.

The pink hedgehog sighed heavily, and spoke in a low voice.

"Well I'm worried about Jack..."

Sonic rolled his eyes. The thought of that grey wolf made him clench him fists and want to hit something. And why would she be worried about him?

"Why would you be worried about him?"

"I just think that he might do something bad. You know? Like I'm getting this bad feeling, like something is going to happen."

Sonic continued to rub her arm, making it warm. Amy felt so comfortable that she almost fell asleep.

"Hey, don't worry about anything. I'll be with you every step of the way. Jack won't lay a finger on you." Sonic said, making Amy feel a little better. He had this thing in his voice that told her that everything will be alright. And it made her smile that he cared so much.

"Thanks Sonic. You're a great guy. I'm always wondering why you don't have a girlfriend yet."

The question made the speedy hedgehog blush, and a little uncomfortable.

"Oh, well... I'm just waiting for the right girl I guess."

"Do you have anyone in mind?"Amy asked, frowning a bit.

She heard him chuckle, his chest slowly rising and falling against the back of her head.

"Yeah. She's really cute."

"Really? Do I know her?"

"Mmm... I'm pretty sure you do..."

Amy's mind tried to figure out who he was talking about, her mind going through all the people she knew but came up with nothing.

"I don't think I do Sonic."

Sonic grinned, thinking it was funny that she didn't know who he was talking about.

"Oh I'm pretty sure you do." He said, grinning some more.

Amy lifted herself of Sonic's chest and started to walk around the tiny living room, thinking about who this "mystery girl" is. Sonic just sat there, smiling even more.

"Does she...go here?" She asked, stopping suddenly.

"Yes."

She walked around some more.

"Is she a close friend of yours?"

Sonic tilted his head back a bit, and looked at the ceiling, smiling thoughtfully.

"She's very close."

Amy looked at him, and saw that he really liked her. Maybe even loved her. The way he was looking at the ceiling made her think that this person means a lot to him.

"Is she special to you?"

Sonic looked back at her, and gave her the warmest look she had ever seen.

"She means the world to me...I always want to be by her side..."

Amy frowned a bit, feeling disappointed for some weird reason.

Why was she feeling this way? Shouldn't she feel happy for him that he found the girl of his dreams?

Maybe she wanted it to be her. But she quickly shook that thought away, thinking that it was a ridiculous idea.

Why would he like her? And even if he did, did _she_ like him?

"But I'm sure she doesn't think of me in that way. She thinks of me as a friend, nothing more." Sonic's voice sounded in her head, snapping her back into reality. The sadness in his voice made her shiver.

"Why do say that? Maybe she likes you after all."

"I don't know. Maybe."

Feeling responsible, Amy looked around the room for something to do. Sadly, she didn't see anything of interest, just a chillydog in the kitchen counter.

...Hmmm...a chillydog...

That's when an idea popped into her head. She turned to her blue roommate, and smiled sweetly.

"Hey Sonic? Are you going to eat the chillydog over there?"

"I'm not that hungry anymore..."

"Well, can I have it? I never tasted them before."

The blue hedgehog looked at her with disbelief. Who hasn't tasted chillydogs before?

"You never had one!? Like...EVER?!"

Amy shook her head timidly, and giggled at his out burst.

"Nope! And since you're not eating it, can I try it?" She asked again.

Sonic nodded and got up from the couch walking towards the plate where the chillydog was resting, still warm. He made Amy sit back down on the couch, and brought the plate to her. Amy looked at it, and she could tell why he liked it so much. It smelled good too. She took the plate and took a small bite, getting the exotic taste of different spices.

"Mmmm...tastes great.." she said, eating some more.

"Great?! That's all you can say? The taste AMAZING!" Sonic exclaimed.

Amy giggled a bit, eating some more.

"But I think I can make some that are even better." She said, getting a weird look from Sonic.

He raised an eyebrow, and said, "Oh really?"

She turned her head to him, swallowing, and smirked.

"Yes, as a matter of fact, I think I can improve it too." She challenged.

"Well then, if you think you can, tomorrow when you can back from shopping with Rouge, you will prove to me that you can make them better, if you can't then I'll rub it in your face for the next week." Sonic said with a sly smile.

Amy smirked some more, put the chillydog down on the plate and extended her hand.

"Deal." They shook hands.

"Deal." Sonic said, still smiling.

When Amy didn't want anymore, Sonic took it upon himself to finish it in one bite.

Amy rolled her eyes playfully and suddenly got an idea.

"Does the girl you like ever try a chillydog?"

Sonic smirked and said,

"I think she did..."

A few minutes passed and both hedgehogs were talking swiftly, blushing once and a while. That's when Sonic got to learn a bit about his pink roommate.

"Well, I have a big sister that's a fashion designer and parents who are a little bit to overprotective." She said while rolling her eyes, smiling.

"How so?" Sonic asked.

"My dad didn't let me ride a bike without training until I was 10!" She yelled.

Sonic laughed, making Amy join with him. Once it was out of their system, Sonic got an idea.

"Amy, you said you can sing, right?"

She blushed. "Yeah, but I'm not that good."

"Oh come on! I bet you are! You wanna sing with the guitar that I have?" Sonic suggested.

Amy looked at him, surprised.

"You have a guitar?"

"Yes, you want to see it?"

Amy smiled sweetly and nodded.

"Great! I'll bring it to your room." He said, and ran to his room, getting the instrument from his closet.

Amy thought it was weird that he wanted to show it to her in her room, but shrugged it off, and walked to her room.

Sonic came out with his guitar in hand, and was about to walk in when he remembered the incident that happened when they first moved in. He felt heat rise to his cheeks, still remembering what he saw.

The blue hedgehog knocked three times before the door opened, revealing Amy in her pajamas. She was wearing a light blue tank top with light blue shorts that stopped at mid-thigh, showing her longs, slender legs.

"I'm glad you remember to knock first." she giggled.

The blue athlete just stared at her. He suddenly shook his head, getting any bad thoughts out of head, and smiled timidly.

"Umm...yeah." Sonic said in a low voice, his cheeks burning with embarrassment.

Amy giggled some more, and stepped aside for him to walk in. He walked towards her bed, and sat down on the edge. Amy followed and sat beside him.

"So, what do you want to sing?" Sonic asked.

Amy thinked for a while, before turning her head to him, her face gleaming with joy.

"I know! Okay, start playing and I'll join you."

Sonic nodded and placed the guitar on his lap, placed all his fingers in the right spot,and began to play.

Amy took a deep breath, and started to sing:

**I don't know**  
**But I think I may be fallin' for you**  
**Dropping so quickly**  
**Maybe I should keep this to myself**  
**Waiting 'til I know you better**

**I am trying, not to tell you**  
**But I want to,**  
**I'm scared of what you'll say**  
**And so I'm hiding what I'm feeling**  
**But I'm tired of holding this inside my head**

**I've been spending all my time**  
**Just thinking about ya**  
**I don't know what to do**  
**I think I'm fallin' for you**  
**I've been waiting all my life**  
**And now I found ya**  
**I don't know what to do**  
**I think I'm fallin' for you**  
**I'm fallin' for you**

**As I'm standing here**  
**And you hold my hand**  
**Pull me towards you**  
**And we start to dance**  
**All around us**  
**I see nobody**  
**Here in silence**  
**It's just you and me**

**I am trying not to tell you**  
**But I want to**  
**I'm scared of what you'll say**  
**And so I'm hiding what I'm feeling**  
**But I'm tired of holding this inside my head**

**Oh, I just can't take it**  
**My heart is racing**  
**The emotions keep spilling out**

**I think I'm fallin' for you**

**I can't stop thinking about it**  
**I want you all around me**  
**And now I just can't hide it**  
**I think I'm fallin' for you**  
**I can't stop thinking about it**  
**I want you all around me**  
**And now I just can't hide it**  
**I think I'm fallin' for you**

**I'm fallin' for you**

**Oh**  
**Oh no no**  
**Oh**  
**Oh, I'm fallin' for ya**

When she finished singing, Sonic was left with a wide open mouth, and staring at her with udder amazement. Her voice was so beautiful and angle-like, that it took a lot of will power for him not to smack his lips into hers. Amy turned to him, and giggled at his surprised face while feeling heat rise on her cheeks.

"Wow...that...that was amazing!" Sonic beamed.

Amy giggled more, her cheeks burning.

"T-Thanks! I-Im glad you like it." she smiled.

They sat there, with a small awkward silence when Sonic spoke again.

"Do you know how to play guitar?"

Amy shook her head.

"My dad was going to,but her never got around to it." she chuckled nervously.

"You want me to teach you?" Sonic asked, a little to excitedly.

Amy nodded, and she suddenly rose from the bed, freezing in place.

She felt a warm hand intertwined with hers, and she was suddenly staring into Sonic's emeralds green eyes.

He led her closer to him, grabbing her waist, and turned her around so her back was against his chest, making her feel his body heat. She sat in between his legs, and he placed the guitar in front of her. By now, her face was burning red from being so close to him. When the guitar was in place, he led her hands in the right places, placing his own hands on top of hers, and guided her through.

There hands struck every string perfectly, making a wonderful melody. There hands, dancing together on the guitar, making both hedgehogs get butterflies in their stomachs. Sonic's hands were so warm on top of Amy's cold ones from being in the cold living room.

Amy didn't see it, but Sonic was as happy as a kid on Christmas morning. Having her so close to him, getting to feel her smooth back, her strawberry scented hair, and having to feel her small, delicate hands, made him feel like he was on cloud 9.

He moved his head so he could see the guitar, and placed his head on her shoulder, getting a small gasp from the pink hedgehog.

Though Amy felt weird having him on her shoulder, it felt kind of nice. Many feelings raced through her mind, making her get a small headache. And for some strange reason she felt safe in his arms. His strong arms wrapped around her, his breath on her neck, his hands dancing on the instrument with hers, suddenly felt right. She felt...cared for and..._loved._ Like nothing could harm her.

Safe.

When Sonic's hand left hers, she felt the cold air of the room hit her once warm hands. Then, she heard his soft, low voice behind her.

"You're a quick learner. You did pretty good." he said calmly.

Amy turned to him, and gave him a small smile.

"Thank you. I had a great teacher." she blushed.

Sonic smiled even more, thinking that he did good on teaching. And, it was also an excuse to get just a little closer to her. A few days ago, he talked to Tails about every thing that went through his mind when he talked to Amy. After that, Tails cam to the conclusion that he loves her. And Sonic, being the stubborn hedgehog that he is, opposed to that answer from his intelligent brother.

* * *

_"I just don't know what it is Tails. I always get this feeling when I'm around her and it's making me freak out."_

_We find Sonic and Tails walking around campus, while Sonic explains to his brother the situation he is in._

_"Why does it make you freak out?" Tails asked, not understanding._

_"I just don't know what to do with it. Should I hide it or should I let show?" he asked, looking at his shoes. Tails looked at him, he really looked worried. But why? If he loves her then shouldn't he tell her?_

_"Why don't you just tell her? I mean, if you love her then-"_

_"Whoa, whoa whoa! Who said I loved her?"_

_Tails sighed desperately. "Dude, it's clear to me that you love her. Why are you the only one who can't see it?"_

_Sonic shrugged, not saying anything._

_"Okay, describe this feeling you get when you're around her." Tails said._

_"Well, you know...the usual..."_

_"Which are...?" Tails asked, trying to get more out of him._

_"My heart races, I get nervous that I might say something wrong. My hands get sweaty, I get this sick feeling in the bottom of my stomach, and every time I look into her eyes... I just want to..."_

_"Hmm...and you say you don't love her." Tails smiled._

_Sonic's eyes widened, a deep blush spread on his cheeks. Could it be possible that he could? But...does she feel the same? And what about Jack?_

_"Okay, let's say that I do, what do I do now?" Sonic asked, crossing his arms over his chest._

_"Maybe you should tell her. If you feel all of that by just talking to her, then clearly you're head over heels for her. Come on Sonic, if you feel this way then why don't you just tell her?" Tails asked. He didn't get why Sonic hadn't said anything about this and why he was so shy. If you love someone then why don't you just tell that person you do? He honestly didn't understand._

_Sonic looked on the road ahead of them, thinking about a certain pink hedgehog. He imagined her in his arms, hugging her and not letting go. Feeling her warm soft skin, staring into her jade green eyes, wanting to kiss those soft, plump lips..._

_He blushed, smiling a bit. He looked back at Tails, who was waiting for an answer._

_"I don't know...I guess I'm just worried that she won't return my feelings. What if she still has feelings for Jack?" He thought bitterly. Of course he didn't think it was possible for her to still have feelings for the grey fox, but it was still a possibility._

_"Really? THAT'S what your afraid of?" the yellow fox said. Sonic shrugged._

_"Just try. If she doesn't return your feelings, then it wasn't ment to be.." Tails said, placing his hand on is shoulder._

_He gave Sonic a sad smile, which he returned._

_Alright...I'll try."_

* * *

He liked the feeling of their hands together like that. The feeling of being so close to her was intoxicating. He just couldn't get away. Even in a large crowed, he could still find her, looking for a flash of pink. He had this feeling that he had to protect her from something, but what? From Jack? Like Amy had told him earlier, he too had a feeling that the grey fox was going to do something terrible. He watched Amy place the guitar on the wall next to her bed, and lean back so that she was leaning on his chest. They started talking about random things, getting each other to laugh a bit and grin happily.

Amy yawned cutely before saying, "What time is it?"

Sonic looked at the clock on her night stand, that read 12:35.

"It's 12:35. Wow, did we really stay up that late?" Sonic yawned.

"I guess so..." Amy said, drifting off into slumber.

"I think we should go to sleep. You have to go shopping with Rouge tomorrow and knowing her, she'll come by really early."

"..."

"Amy? You there?" Sonic asked.

He leaned back a bit to see her face, and saw that she was already asleep.

He chuckled quietly, not wanting to wake her up.

He carefully slipped his hand under her legs, and the other hand on her back, cradling her like a baby. Some fo her quills fell on her face, her lips opened a bit while she breathed slowly. He placed her on her bed, and laid down next to her on his side, watching her sleep. He reached his hand to her face and removed the strands of hair on her face getting her to twitch slightly. Amy then moved to her side, facing Sonic and wrapped her arms around him bringing herself closer to him, and placed her head on his chest, listening to his heartbeat. Sonic panicked a little, and tried to pull away, but Amy wouldn't let go. Finally accepting that he wasn't going anywhere, he laid his head back on the pillow and wrapped his own arms around her waist, pulling them closer together. Soinc's eyes grew heavier, and before he left this world and went into the world full of dreams, he whispered something.

"I...love you...Amy."

* * *

As morning came around, Amy moved her head, getting her eyes out the sun's rays that were coming in through her window. Her arms tightened around something, getting a small groan from something in her arms. She snuggled closer to the soft, warm object and purred cutely. That's when she heard a thumping sound in her ears.

_Thump...thump...thump..._

It was slow and soothing, putting Amy back to sleep. But there was one thing bothering her about it.

Where was it coming from?

She dared herself to open one eye, and looked at the object that was creating the soothing melody. A small gasp erupted from her.

In front of her, in her arms, was a sleeping blue hedgehog.

Her face went terribly red,and she squeaked when he moved to get more comfortable, making his arms around her waist tightened.

_What do I do now?_ she thought. That's when it hit her. The thumping was his heart, which means she hand her head on his chest.

The thought made her blush more and made her try harder to get out of his grip, not succeeding.

_Ugh, I'm stuck!_

That's when her phone rang making Sonic roll over to the other side, leaving Amy free to answer it. She reached over to her night stand and got her phone.

"Hello?"

"HEYYYYYY!" A loud squeaky voice boomed from the small phone. Amy winced and turned to look at Sonic, finding him still asleep.

"Who is this?" she asked, raising an eyebrow.

"It's Rouge girl! Ready to shop your ass off?"

"Who gave you my number?" the pink hedgehog asked, clearly not liking the idea that someone gave the white bat her phone number without telling her first.

"Oooohhhh, that's not important right now. What's important is getting you a cute outfit for the carnival. I'm outside waiting for you. I was about to walk up there and wake you up myself but I don't want to walk into something that I don't want to see...if you know what I mean." Amy could hear her giggle, making her roll her eyes while blushing madly.

"Fine, I'm coming. But for the record, nothing is happening between us." she said sharply. Unknown to her, Sonic was wide awake, listening to everything she said. He felt a ping of hurt, like his heart was breaking into small pieces. But then again, she didn't know that he loved her. And if she did, what would she have said?

And does she love him as well?

"Don't worry hun, I'm only teasing!" Rouge laughed.

"Mmm-hmm. Whatever. I'll be there in a minute." she hung up and turned to Sonic, still sleeping on her bed. She didn't remember anything from last night, only that they were playing guitar and she fell asleep. What she didn't know was how she ended up snuggling with the blue speedster, how he still hasn't gotten up!

She climbed up her bed and hovered above him. His eyes were closed, and his chest was rising and falling slowly. Some of her quills fell over face and hit the top of his ears, making them twitch. He looked so peacefull sleeping like that. And so damn cute!

What would you do if a cute hedgie like Sonic was in your bed?

Amy got out of bed, thinking to herself that staring at people while they sleep is really creepy, and got ready to go to the mall with Rouge. She did it as quietly as she could, not wanting to wakeup Sonic. When she finished, she looked herself in the mirror that was in the closet.

She wore a black tank top, with a blue denim jacket that stopped right below her chest, with blue ripped jeans and knee-high black boots. Her hair was straight with her bangs to one side of her face, carefully placed so that it wasn't covering her jade eyes. She smiled triumphly, proud of her outfit and turned back towards Sonic.

She shook him lightly, getting a groan from him. She shook him a little harder, finally opening his eyes.

She smiled sweetly, and said, "Morning sleeping beauty. Time to get up!"

He groaned more, but managed to give her a small smile.

"...Morning..."

He looked around and found himself not in his room. Of course, he knew already where he was, but Amy didn't know that.

"Where am I?" he lied.

"In my room. You fell asleep last night." she explained, blushing when she remembered that she was cuddling with him earlier this morning. She didn't mention that, she thought it would be better to keep it to herself.

"Oh, sorry about that..." he said bashfully.

She smiled and said, "It's okay. But you should probably get up. I'm leaving soon so..."

"Oh! Right, and I have practice so, I guess I'll see you later. Bye Ames!" And he ran out the door.

"Yeah...bye..." she said to no one in particular. When she thought about it, she liked it when he was with her. She felt...at home.

'_Bye Sonic...'_

* * *

When Amy finally made it outside (thinking about what happened earlier this morning) and met up with Rouge, who was waiting in her black Mustang with her sunglasses on, looking out of her window for a flash pink. She smirked when she saw her coming out of the dorm building with her purse in hand.

"I love your outfit!" she screamed.

Amy's head snapped up from looking at her shoes, and smiled at the white bat.

"Thanks! I love your's too!" she yelled back.

Rouge was wearing a white tank top with a black leather jacket, and blue jeans with black stilettos. She had on blue eyeshadow with ruby-red lipstick on her lips.

She got in and looked around, amazed that she had a car like this and still managed to keep it clean. Rouge got the idea and giggled.

"My dad gave it to me. Said he'll kill me if I ever got a small stain on the seats. And trust me, you do not want to see my dad like that." she warned her pink friend.

"I'll take your word for it." Amy laughed.

As the two college girls left campus, they decided to know each other a little better.

"Well, there's not much to know about me. I used to work for the government as an agent in G.U.N, after that I started stealing jewels but I never came close to stealing the Master Emerald and-"

Amy cut her off. "Wait what? The Master Emerald?" she asked, surprised that she actually tried to steal the big gem. The white bat kept looking at the road ahead but smirked when she heard Amy's surprised voice.

"You bet! But that big knucklehead kept getting in the way. He was guarding the big thing!"

"So that's how you met him?"

"Well, sort of. I was so determined to get it that we had arguments about it every other day. But that's when he admitted to me that he loved me. And that changed everything..." she said dreamily.

Amy looked at her, thinking it was cute that they were together. Even if it was in a weird way.

"We've been together ever since..." Rouge said.

Amy smiled warmly and they continued on towards the mall.

When the two girls got there, they immediately started going into stores, shopping and sometimes just looking around.

When they got to a Victoria Secret's shop, Amy got a little uneasy.

"Oh please Amy! This is a store for girls, and the last time I checked you're a girl." Rouge said, while both of them were standing in front of the store, about to go in.

"Yes I know, but...it just feels weird to me..." Amy said, rubbing her arm. It somehow made her feel a little better. Rouge sighed, and yanked her arm, getting her inside the store.

"I'm just going to get a few things and then we'll leave okay?"

"...Fine."

"And hey, maybe you'll find something to help you with Sonic..." Rouge whispered in her ear, with a playfullsmile on her lips. Amy gasped and snapped her head to her, glaring.

"Rouge!" But it was too late. Rouge was already somewhere inside the store, smiling triumphly.

When Rouge got her stuff and payed for them, they headed out into the food court.

On their way there, they looked around to find any cute outfits for the carnival. Though they have been inside the mall for more than an hour, the still couldn't find the right one. When they got to the food court, the got in line for some chinese food, and sat down in a nearby table.

"Soo...how's Sonic doing?" Rouge asked, making Amy roll her eyes. But, she still answered her question.

"He's fine. Why do you ask?"

"Oh, no reason." She smiled.

A silence carried out but it was then interrupted by Rouge once more.

"When are you going to tell him you love him?"

Amy, who was drinking her soda at the time, nearly spit all over the white bat, but managed to swallow. She coughed a bit, getting a concern look from Rouge. When she stopped coughing, she gave Rouge a stern look.

"Frist, I don't love him. Second, we're just friends. And third, where the hell did you get that crazy idea!?"

"Amy, seriously. You can't say that he's not adorable. Can you?" Rouge asked, raising an eyebrow at the pink hedgehog.

Amy looked back at her food and started to play with it, rolling a piece of chicken with her fork, avoiding Rouge's gaze.

"...Maybe just a little..." she whispered low enough that Rouge couldn't hear her. She leaned in and cupped her ear.

"I'm sorry, I didn't hear you. Could you speak a little louder please?" she said with a smirk on her face.

"I said just a little." Amy said, louder this time. Rouge leaned back in her chair with a satisfied grin, while Amy glared at her.

"Ok, so what does that prove?" Amy asked.

"Well, that just proves that you're attracted to him. But how do you _feel _about him?" Rouge asked, crossing her arms in front of her large chest, smirking.

Amy kept playing with her food, with her chin in her palm. She didn't know why she was so touchy about this subject. But when it came to the blue hedgehog, she couldn't help it but blush at the sound of his name. She couldn't think straight.

"He's...cute, I guess. He somehow finds the right things to say. And he...actually listens to me. I never had anyone like that in my life. I mean...Jack listened, but I think he pretended some of the times and I did too. I pretended that he did, but I knew deep inside that he didn't care about me."

Rouge nodded, making Amy go on.

"But Sonic...he's.._different._ He listens, he gives me advice, and he even **protected **me. No one ever protected me like that..."

"What happened?" Rouge asked, curious to hear what the blue hedgehog did.

Amy told her the story. About how Jack tried to kiss her, and how Sonic saved her. How his fur turned black when Jack tried to touch her, and how Sonic hugged her so hard that she couldn't breath.

Rouge sat there, eyes wide open like plates.

"Wow. He must really love you."

Amy rolled her eyes, clearly getting annoyed that she kept saying that he "loved" her.

"Ugh, Rouge, that's not the point. The point is-"

"The point is that he clearly likes you enough that he didn't let that jackass touch you. Isn't it?"

Amy looked back at her food, thinking.

"...I guess..."

"Ahhhhh! I knew it! You two are perfect for each other!" She screamed, getting a few weird looks from other people in the food court.

She hushed her, looking around to see if anyone heard her. Once the coast was clear, Amy leaned back against her chair and sighed heavily.

"I still don't see why you just don't tell him." Rouge said.

"I have no feeling for him. I just think of him as a friend. And desides...he..likes someone else..." she said, a hint of jealousy in her voice.

It was Rouge's turn to be stunned. She nearly choked on her food.

"W-What?! Who?"

"I don't know. He didn't tell me her name."

"Maybe he was talking about you."

Amy laughed a bit.

"I highly dought that." She got up and threw her food away, no longer hungry. Rouge followed, not letting her get away.

"Amy, think about it. He protected you from your ex, he listens to you, he smiles at you in a way that I never seen him do with another girl other than you."

"I don't know...I have to think about it." Amy said, still hurt from what Jack did to her.

"Ok, but I'm telling you, if you wait to long, you might lose him."

With that said, the girls continued shopping, not talking about the blue hedgehog anymore.

When they finally finished, they bought a dress for the two of them, and were now walking back to the car.

Amy had picked out a light blue dress that had a white belt around the waist line, and white flats. Rouge had picked out a bright red dress that tugged at her curves lightly and stopped at her mid-thigh. She also bought blcak high heels and new make-up.

Rouge dropped the pink hedgehog at her dorm building and said their goodbyes to each other. Amy said hi to Abby, and walked to her dorm room. It was getting pretty late, so she imaged Sonic already inside.

When she opened the door, she was him lying on the couch, sleeping.

She giggled and went to his room to get a blanket. She came back and placed it on him, and giggled some more. She then went back to her room and but her stuff back in place, and got the things ready for her day tomorrow.

She got in her pijamas and went to sleep, thinking about the carnival that was coming up.

...and Sonic.

* * *

**AHHHHHHH!FINALLY!**

**I'm done! I'm soooooooo sooooorrrrrryyyyyy!**

**But hey! This one was a long chapter. :D**

**Review, fav, and follow please!**


End file.
